


Opposites Attract Malvie AU

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So this is based off one au I saw on a post hope you enjoy





	Opposites Attract Malvie AU

 

 

Mal was certain there was no such thing as love. When her job showed her what the product of so called loved ended up being. What did she do? Well she was a divorce lawyer and as time went on it only confirmed her previous ideas about love. Only a fool would think that love was something worth attempting to have.

 

Evie knew since she was a little girl what she wanted to be when she grew up. She had visualized every detail when it came to her own wedding. Sure she had yet to find the right man but it did not discourage her at all. Some would say she was a bit too optimistic and to keep her expectations realistic. But she was certain she knew better then them. In her mind love was definitely worth having even if it took forever for her to have it.  

 

After yet another long day at court Mal was ready to just enjoy her day that was before she got a call. It seemed her best friend Jay was getting married and wanted her to be a part of the wedding. Of course her first thought was absolutely not followed by reasons as to why weddings were pointless. But she really cared about him and found herself saying yes almost immediately making note of when the rehearsal for the wedding would be. Besides perhaps she could find someone to have fun with at the wedding that she would not have to ever see again. It was definitely worth whatever suffering she may have to endure. Deciding to change her course and shop for a dress and shoes for it sure Jay already knew she would not coordinate with whoever else they had come. 

 

Evie found herself in her shop earlier then normal just wanting to make sure she was ready to open for the day. She thought calling her bridal shop this side of heaven was quite ingenious after all. Not only did she plan weddings but also made her own gowns and suits which could be found in the store along with other wedding items. She picked up her head when she heard the bells chime signaling the door opening. A smile coming to her mind when she saw it was Carlos one of her best friends that she had known for years. The smile grew as Carlos talked about getting married and that he would have no one else plan it but her. While Carlos had invited her to be part of the wedding she politely declined only because she would be much too busy planning the event and did not want to put more on her plate. Offering her best friend a hug before he left and then setting about some ideas she would mention to him when next they met. 


End file.
